


What We Deserve

by Barnbabe007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Season/Series Finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barnbabe007/pseuds/Barnbabe007
Summary: So...I have jumped on the Fix it Bandwagon, thank you @nobledemons on instagram for giving me the push (you all should check out her page, they makes some great stuff!!!).  There were somethings that I liked about the finale and other things I didn't, here is how I think it should have gone.  I am starting things off from after the Barn scene, Dean lives; I don't think there is a need to go into the how. I suck at summaries, so this is just me rambling, I apologize. I don't know if everyone will like my fix-it, it will be multi-chapter, so give it a minute.  Right now, I am just posting a short chapter to gage interest .  This is also the second fan fiction I have ever written; comments and criticism are welcome.  I would even be happy if anyone wants to look over future chapters.  I am NOT a writer so if anyone wants to make sure my grammar is correct and I don't sound like an idiot, I welcome you with open arms.**Update: Had a lovely reader send me some corrections, hopefully this reads a bit better for you all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	What We Deserve

In a back booth, in Jackknife Jim’s Roadside Diner, four men sit. Sam and Dean on one side; Sam drinking a cup of coffee and Dean the same, with the addition of a slice of the Diner’s pie on special. The other side, two young boys; well, young in age but boys no longer. After Sam and Dean had killed the Nest, they managed to find the two other set of brothers in the woods. Not before the older one, Eric, hit him with a wooden log when he got too close to his little brother’s, Brady’s, hiding place. Dean had to admit, kid had a good swing; he was definitely going to have a bruise tomorrow morning. They had ordered some food for Eric and Brady but neither of them were really touching it. Brady just kept his head down, pushing around the cold, soggy fries into warm ketchup. Eric just kept looking at Dean and Sam, food exactly the same as when their waitress set it in front of them 30 minutes before. There was a tense silence you could cut with a knife, or more appropriately, machete.

“Everything all right?” Their waitress, Barbie, asked. Despite the name, she did not look like the doll; in her 50’s maybe 60’s, voice smokey and deep from a pack a day in her youth. Graying blond hair up in a bun, dressed comfortably. The kind of old timer that could be blindfolded and know her way around the place. She took out her note pad and pen again, eye both sides of the booth. “Honey, want me to bring you something else?” She draws Eric gaze but he just shakes his head. 

“No, thank you.” She waits a moment before holding up the coffee pot in her hand, silently asking if the boys want another cup. She doesn’t really wait for an answer, she automatically pours to the brim for both the older men. When she walks away from the booth, Dean finally speaks up.

“We’re going…”

“The...people...that killed our parents, are they all dead?” Eric interrupts him looking Dean right in the eye.

“We think so.” Sam responds, taking a sip of his coffee. 

“You think so?” Eric says, focusing all his attention on Sam.

“One of them mentioned that there was a boss but, it didn’t seem like he was there.”

“The lady with the scar.” All three look to Brady, still drawing random lines and shapes in his ketchup. “The woman with dark hair would come in, make sure we were okay. I heard her talking with another woman, I didn’t see her face but I saw her adjust her mask once and she had a scar across her neck. She seemed like the boss to me.”

“Did you kill her?” Eric raises his voice a little louder than the boys are comfortable with. Dean looks around the diner, making sure nobody is paying attention before turning back to the older boy. 

No, we didn’t see another woman, just the brunette.” 

"Well, where is she?” Eric raises his voice again and Dean gives him a silent look, ‘Keep it down!’. 

"That’s our problem. My brother and I are going to drop you off at a police station,” Dean tries again. 

Eric interrupts him, “No.”

“Listen,” Sam chimes in, trying to ease the tension. “You lost your parents and went through something that very few people can understand. We,” Sam pauses, trying to find the words; “we do this sort of thing for living, we know about things like this.”

Eric doesn’t miss a beat. "I want to know.” 

“I want to know!” Brady parrots.

“You don’t know what you asking.” Dean looks up from his coffee. Sam looks over to Dean, hoping Dean isn’t thinking what Sam thinks he’s thinking.

“Someone, something, stabbed our dad in the back and then cut our mom’s head off. We know what they were planning to do to us; they taunted us with it. The woman with the scar is still out there, she could do this again. I want to make sure of that she doesn’t get the chance.” Eric looks at the boys, holding back angry tears. 

Brady looks at his brother before looking at Sam and Dean. “I do too.” 

Dean holds both Eric and Brady’s gaze for a long moment. Sam looks at the three of them, hearing the gears turning in Dean’s head.

“Dean, can I talk with you outside?” Sam doesn’t wait, he gets up from the booth, out the door, towards the parking lot. 

“Stay here.” Dean tells the younger set of brothers before getting out of the booth. Dean slowly makes his way towards the Impala, watching Sam pace back and forth. He knows what Sam is about to say, he gives him a few more laps before speaking. “Sammy,” Dean begins, waiting for it to kick off. “Dean, you can’t be serious,” Sam stops to address his brother. 

“I am because of that look in those kids eyes. It’s the same look Dad had, the same look I’ve had and the same look you’ve had at one time or another,” Sam is about to say something but Dean continues on. “Those kids know that they were kidnapped by Vampires. If we send them off to live with a relative who has no idea, what do you think will happen to those kids? Years of therapy, medication; if we’re lucky, they accept the psychiatric bullshit they are fed; think that it was some stress induced delusion. Worst case, they go after someone and they get it very, very wrong.”

“They’re just kids, they don’t deserve this life.” Sam pinches the bridge of his nose, feeling a migraine coming on.

“They didn’t deserve their parent’s being murdered and getting kidnapped by vampires but it happened. I don’t want them to be a part of this life either. You saw Claire before she started living with Jody. I don’t want that for them; at least this way, we can make sure they’re safe.”

“Dean, they need to go to school, they need friends, they need a life,” Sam tries to connect with Dean, they both know what it was like to live on the road. Changing schools, no friends; on some level, Sam wouldn’t change his childhood. He wouldn’t be the person that he is today, but no kid should have to go through it; not willingly at least.

“You’re right. They do need to go to school, they need friends. They need more than just being hunters. We’ll cut down on the hunts, give what we find to the other hunters. We have a goddamn Men of Letters bunker, let's actually utilize it.” Dean is making sense and Sam is not liking it at all. He turns away from his brother, taking a moment to think. 

“Um,” Dean scratches his head; more nervous now than he has ever been. “I was even thinking about applying for a job.” Sam turns around to stare at Dean, looking at him like he grew a second head. “Don’t look at me like that. Yes, I applied for an actual job. There’s a garage near the bunker that had a sign in the window. I’m supposed to go back next week.” Sam continues to stare at his brother. “What?” Dean now looking at the ground, finding a very interesting pothole. 

“Nothing; I’m just…I’m excited for you. I’m proud of you.” Dean looks up and sees Sam smiling back. “You have rebuilt the Impala…I’ve lost count how many times. When we were in school, you were always great in shop or when we were at Bobbie’s and you would work on spare parts. They’d be stupid not to hire you.” Dean rubs the back of his head and clears his throat, breaking the moment. 

“I figured that with you talking about organizing hunters a bit more and now that Eileen’s back, you would want to stay put for a while.” Sam and Dean stare at each other for a moment, realizing the full weight of the situation.

“If we do this, you know we can’t just drop them off at Jody’s when things get tough.” 

“I know.” Dean responds.

“We are going to have to help with homework and make school lunches.” Sam is stalling. Dean knows that he’s onboard, Sam just needs to make sure everything is on the table. 

“I was making your lunches, helping you with your homework and taking you back to school shopping when we were kids. I even gave you ‘the talk’,” Dean reminds Sam. 

Sam doesn’t miss a beat. “Yeah, you won’t be doing that part.” 

“What are you talking about? I was very informative.” Dean counters. 

“And I am scarred for life,” Sam admits.

“Jerk,” Dean says.

“Bitch,” Sam responds, turning the tables.

From where they are standing, they can just see Eric and Brady sitting in the booth. Barbie must have brought Eric out a new plate of food because he is slowly eating his meal. She also brought Brady out a piece of pie, who is currently making a mess. In between bites, Eric reaches over and grabs a napkin, dipping it into his water cup and then wiping the pie filling off of his brother’s face. It’s like Deja Vu for the boys, that used to be them. In some ways, it still is. Dean and Sam finally turn to each other, ready.

“We’re doing this,” Not a question, just simple fact.

“Yes, we are.”


End file.
